Forced Into A Crown
by radioactiveheartbeat
Summary: Inwë Lissësúl is a elven performer, usually playing for feasts or special occasions. Her singing and flute playing has captured the heart of Thranduil, but will his demanding personality push them apart or can her forgiving and honest spirit help them? Read how his hidden scar could take a much larger role between the two of them than expected.
1. Chapter 1

Inwë Lissësúl is a elvin performer, usually playing for feasts or special occasions. Her singing and flute playing has captured the heart of Thranduil, but will his demanding personality push them apart or can her forgiving and honest spirit help them? Read how his hidden scar could take a much larger role between the two of them than expected.

Inwë was a humble young elf. She had plain features for an elf, dark brown eyes, and long dark brown hair. She was possibly the shortest out of her peer group, you would almost mistake her for a human despite her ears and typically flawless skin. She didn't like to think of herself as exactly the most interesting out of the elvin women though she was the most sought after music performer in all of Mirkwood, she had a way of keeping herself un-noticed and out of the way. She took pleasure in simple things and found joy marvelling at the most un-obvious of details. She enjoyed living a simple life very much, and even if she couldn't bring herself to show it, her appreciation for even the most normal of things was very stong. This left her missunderstood by those close to her. She didn't know how to articulate her love, so she would put it into her music playing, a small smile on her face as she did the one thing that made her feel beyond alive. Even though most of the other elvs took notice of her music, no one noticed her, and she wasn't exactly against that. Then the evening came that would change her world forever.

It was around 4:45 pm, work in Mirkwood for the common elves would soon be comming to an end, and everyone would reside back to their homes within the enclosed kingdom. Inwë had just closed the door to her room after a long day of practicing with her musical instructor. She set her flute down at her small dinet set-up, and went about her usual evening activities which included a bath and then settling down on her bed, doing whatever until it was time to actually go to sleep. Even though she was a silvan elf, she was not submitted to the work of a servant girl for her parents had dedicated her to musical arts instead, which was a good enough works to save her from the strict and degrading life of a servant.

As Inwë was just walking over her bathroom, there was a strict knock on her door. She stopped what she was doing, hand hovering over her bathroom door knob with a frown on her face. She very rarely got visitors and she be damned if it isn't something important enough to interrupt her down time. With a sigh she walked over to the door, opening it up to peer up at -to her surprise- one of the king's guards. "Hello sir, what umm- what brings a royal guard to my door step?" She asked genuinly curious, yet she was ready to get back to her business. "My apologies m'lady, King Thranduil has asked me to escort you to the thrown room at once." The guard says senceirly with a slight bow, leaving Inwë confused and appalled all at once. What makes him apologize, bow, and reffer to her as "M'lady"? "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, th-the king must be s-sending you for someone else." She stuttered while trying to close the door, but the guard put his foot in the door. "Inwë Lissësúl yes? The famous flute player and singer?" He asked almost seeming desperate. "Yes, that is me, but I am not famous. I only ever have a small crowd attend my performances, i hardly think that I'm much of talk..." She said impatiently. "Well then, ma'am, we will have to see about that when we make it to the king's thrown room then, now come along." He said trying to remain polite. He opened the door for her, letting her step out.

The guard then brushed himself off before turning down the direction to go in, leaving Inwë not much of a choice but to follow. She had never been to the thrown room actually and had only seen the king at feasts and when he spoke to his people as a whole. She saw him from a distance, mildly admiring his way of power and magnificants, though she found him over-whelming and his ways were to much to handle, it almost frightened her. That last thought sent a chill down her spine. She was not ready for this. She was almost sure she would pass out under the tension of his presence being directed upon her. After a while of winding halls and turns, down paths she had never ventured before, she saw a tall and intricate door, with two smiliar quards on either side. The guard leading her was suddenly no longer by her side, and the two guards bowed before opening the doors to a future she knew she would never be able to escape on her own. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, there she is!" Thranuil exclaimed, scarcasm just barely ringing in his voice. "Inwë Lissësúl... Our little musical bird, tweeting about the halls of my kingdom..." He had a smug look on his face, like he had just captured a very desired jewel. There was a glint in his eyes, and Inwë looked away feeling slightly un-nerved.  
As Inwë took in her surroundings, un-surprisingly everything screamed magnificence just like the king. Tall carved pillers holding up the cealing of a very large cavern, much like the rest of the kingdom, but she could tell there was an air of magesty in the room. Before her lay a bridge leading to the middle of the room, and there in the middle was tall steps leading up to the thrown, and sitting upon it was the beautiful yet intimidating figure of the great elven king, Thranduil. Guards were planted here and there among the room, one standing at the base of the steps to the thrown, he looked to be a statue. This one did not move nor did he bow like the others had.

Inwë walked with her hands behind her back across the bride and in front of the thrown before looking up at the king again, his smug smile now turned to an impatient stare. She bowed slightly before waiting for him to continue speaking. "I've heard so much of your skills, I must say it would be an honor to have you play for us this evening, and then join us for dinner as a guest of honor." he spoke with a bit more of kindness in his voice, yet his eyes screamed malicious intent as he could see the nervousness in her own eyes. Surely, Thranduil took favor in greater things than her simple nature, but how could he know she was that way? 'Oh god, I'm going to have use one of my more intricate peices... this is bad enough doing this for the king.. and then to join him and his kin for dinner..' She thought, her hands becoming clammy as she started fidgeting behind her back, biting her lip. Finding it hard to maintain eye contact, she started to look above him at the antlers on his thrown. 'He is sure is the king around here huh... even if he wasn't born to the right of it, one look at him and his stature would make you think he had enough right to it..'

"Well, Inwë Lissësúl, what is your answer? Surely, you wouldn't denied your king the pleasure of your pressance tonight?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts, and when she looked back, his smirk was there once more. "I-I... Sir, I do not have my flute with me.." She stated, feeling the weight of his intimidating nature fall upon her, it was almost as if she was sufficating.

Leaning back into his thrown, thranduil held a thoughtful look on his face. "No worries, I will have one of my guard escort you back to your room, and there you may retrieve your flute and get ready for the evening. A guard shall escort your to the dinner room after then.." He said and with a wave of his hand, a guard was at her side.

"M'lady, you may follow me now." He said with a bow and began walking out without a word or even checking if she would follow. With another confused look at the king, seeing him eye her as she turned, she headed out the door once more, following the path her room.

The walk back was quiet and un-eventful as it was on the way there. They were about five turns before reaching her door when the guard suddening spoke up. "You know, M'lady the king seems quite intrigued by you.." he says matter of factly. Hesitant to reply, she tilted her head down, biting her lip in thought with eyebrows furrowed slightly. "In more ways than just your musical talents.." He said once more. She glared at the back of the guard, wondering what his point was behind saying these things. She continued her thoughtful silence before reaching her door and the guard spoke up once more. "There is something in his eyes. A sort of happinees I've never seen him express. Whatever it is, don't let it frighten you. If anything, I suspect he might fancy you, but don't take my word it" He said with a wink. She looked at him as if he had just told her a dirty secret that she didn't exactly wish to know.

"Ok thank you sir, I appreciate your ummm.. information, and your services." she stated with a slight bow and he returned with a kind smile you could see under his armoed helmet. She closed the door, resting her head against it with a sigh. That was possible the most stressful thing she had to endure with the king and she couldn't see it getting anything but worse. With a huff she lifted her head from her door, walking over to were her flute was, and lit a few scented candles and insence that were next to it. These were a few of the things she delighted in, and as she to large inhales of the fregrance, she went into her bathroom, letting the smells calm her scenses.

After shedding her clothing, she settled into the pool of warm water, more like a spring. Home made scented oils were mixed into the bath, leaving her not just clean but smelling very natural and heavenly, another little thing in life she liked to revel in.

Deciding it was time to get out after cleaning her body, she walked back to her room, drying herself off and contemplating what to wear that evening. None of her clothes were rags but none of them were exactly "royal pressance" quality. She walked up to her closet, and dug around as much as she could before finding the best thing and it was a dressed she received on her 1000th birthday, which after so long still fit her.

It was a long white dress that hugged her upper torso, while flowing down loosely and it only had straps to serve as sleeves. At the bottom of the dress was a small red flower print all clustered together that became more few and seperate as the pattern moved upwards. She loved it for it's spring feel and it was very possitive and simple. After slipping that on, she walked up to her flute and musical peices and picked out the one that seemed best fitting to Thranduil. After getting herself together, she took her flute and paper, slipped on some simple white shoes, and with a huff headed out her door, once again greeted with a bowing guard who lead her off to the dinner room. 


End file.
